1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and image composition and display device, and an image composition method, and in detail relates to an image sensor that can combine a human portion, within an image of a person, with a background image, an image composition and display device, and an image composition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices have become digital, and various image processing, such as extracting a face portion from an image of a person, and combining that face portion with a background image, has become easy. There has also been an increase in opportunities to see such composite images, and an increase in users who think they would like to create composite images they have taken themselves.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-246635 (laid-open Sep. 2, 2004) discloses a human image processing method for forming a composite image of a human image and a background image that appears natural, even if extraction of the image from an original image was not carried out accurately. With this human image processing method, it is determined whether or not a boundary between the person extracted from the original image and the background is accurate, and if it is judged to be not accurate, portions of the boundary that are inaccurate are concealed.